The Ghost In My Mind
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Miami after the sun goes down... that's the best time for him to reach out on those he left behind. And those who never got to meet him... but can he protect them from the ones who want anything to rip their families apart? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**Three days ago…**_

" _I'm still trying to figure out how he got out of there with the jewelry." Ali said as she and Sonny were in the living room of the St. Vitus Dance._

" _Well… he used a drill, punched a big hole in the wall, crawled through and escaped through the neighbouring basement." Sonny explained._

" _Izzy and his scams… didn't you say that he was covered in money dye after trying to rob the bank?" Ali asked, Sonny laughing at the memory of him and Rico finding Izzy hidden under a plank of metal._

" _And said that he'd never seen that money before in his life but it did lead us to catching Louis McCarthy." Sonny answered, a knock sounding at the front door and Elvis growling at it._

" _Calm that walking suitcase down!" Alicia yelled._

" _What the hell could she want?" Ali muttered, Sonny standing up and walking to the door._

" _Where the hell is Amber?!" Alicia demanded after Sonny opened the door._

" _How about you give me a reason to tell you first?" Sonny asked._

" _She hit Jake with that damn weapon of hers, that's assault!" Alicia replied._

" _That was because Jake decided to barge into Brady's hospital room and yell at him, after Brady's in there because he was shot! If you think that's gonna convince anyone to let you try and commit assault right back at her then you're the next person who needs to see the doctor, kid!" Sonny said._

" _Four of us got caught in last night's madness and as painful as Jake getting shot in the arm is, it doesn't excuse him acting how he did!" Ali responded after standing up and walking over to them, Alicia turning her anger to Ali._

" _Four? I don't see any wounds on you and Jake said that Amber wasn't harmed!" Alicia replied, Ali turning her head to the left and letting Alicia see the stitches for a second._

" _And wounds aren't always physical, Amber's been through enough trauma in her life! If that had been you, you would've been screaming in terror!" Ali said._

" _Great… Sonny, call a counsellor, now she's self harming like your messed up brat to get her point across!" Alicia responded, instantly followed by something that startled both girls, Sonny grabbing and throwing a vase at her._

" _Amber's got a damn good reason for it, you want me to spell it out for you?!" Sonny growled angrily, Ali stepping back slightly as she'd never seen him turn rageful like this. "How would you like to be the next person who helplessly watches their best friend fall to their death from a radio tower?! Or more like me, helpless to save Caitlin, who I loved with all my heart, because Frank Hackman wouldn't let his past go?! Or would you rather be like Lou, shot because he put my life and safety ahead of his own?!" He yelled._

 _Alicia backed away and got into the dark blue and grey Charger and drove off, Sonny turning to a shaken Ali._

 _The last time he had ever turned his rage towards a woman, he was under the mistaken impression that he was his undercover alias, Sonny Burnett… and from the look on Ali's face, Martin and Gina had clearly told her about the chaos that started with Sonny's second wife Caitlin being killed._

 _Sonny wasted no time in pulling her into his arms, Ali reciprocating the hug…_

 **Present time…**

The sounds of the city from downtown to the rural areas, Lou Rodriguez was all too familiar with them… but he wished he was still alive to enjoy them fully.

Lou stood in front of the boat named after its predecessor, the St. Vitus Dance… he walked through the wall and was in the boat itself, seeing a small raven haired girl asleep on the sofa bed. He looked at her, seeing the strong resemblance to Gina… but as he reached out to her, a growl startled him and made him jump back, seeing the aging alligator.

"Elvis, quiet!" Lou heard the girl say sleepily, noticing her accent… and smiling.

Alison Castillo hadn't had an easy few days as of late… but she knew she could always find refuge in the Crockett household. Tonight, she wasn't alone but the boat didn't have everyone, it was just her, Elvis and Brady as Sonny and Julia were on a vacation for their 15th wedding anniversary and Alison and Brady had no clue where Amber was.

She quietly stood up… and heard it.

"You look so much like your mother."

Alison jumped and turned around… and her eyes widened when she saw Lou.

"Yeah… we're around a lot. Me, Larry, Eddie… hell, I've lost count of how many spirits are around. But I remember you… you saw me when you were about a year old and called out my name like I had just been walking around." Lou said.

"You're Lou Rodriguez… you used to be the lieutenant of the Vice Department." Alison responded as they sat down.

Alison knew there would be a lot of explaining to be done and Lou knew there was a chance that anything he said wouldn't be believed... but it wouldn't be the young teen in front of him.

He knew she'd listen to everything he had to explain.


End file.
